June's Spy Adventure
by GameKirby
Summary: Big Jet and his flunkies get their revenge by Kidnapping David and forcing June to rescue him on her own as a Spy agent without the gang getting involved in the mission. Will June rescue David from Big Jet and his Flunkies?


(June's Spy Adventure) My Made-up Episode, The Whole Story

Chapter 1. -David is Kidnapped-

David plays a game of Tennis with June in her backyard, David keeps his gadgets including his Rocket Shoes in a Blue Backpack, While playing a game when all the sudden Big Jet and his flunkies teamed up to capture David with a Tazer Trap, A sphere that zaps it's victim every time they tried to escape. David gets surprised and captured by the Tazer Trap, June watches hopelessly by seeing David captured by Big Jet and his flunkies for revenge and being humiliated. Big Jet gives June a paper message and flies away with David as his prisoner and quickly runs to the Rocket Room with David's Backpack with her, Leo, Annie and Quincy we're playing in the Rocket Room when June comes by tired and exhausted. The gang noticed that David was missing, Leo asks "Where's David?" June replies "Big...Jet...and...his...flunkies...captured...him." The gang was shocked to learn that David was kidnapped, June opens a message and it says "IF YOU WANT DAVID BACK, JUNE GO ON THIS MISSION ALONE! NO FRIENDS, NO ROCKET!" June learns that she must go alone to rescue David, She grabs David's backpack, grabs a pair of Rocket Shoes and flies on her own to David's castle. Will June rescue David from Big Jet and his flunkies?

Chapter 2. -Getting the Spy Gear-

June flies on a pair of Rocket Shoes to David's Castle to find some gadgets that will give her an advantage over Big Jet and his flunkies, Meanwhile the gang must think of a plan to help June without being seen by anyone. Leo discovers that David planted a gadget long ago to help Rocket called the Inviso-shield to make Rocket invisible and everything inside it, Meanwhile at David's castle June heads towards the lab to grab a few things: An Inviso-Vest, An Anti-Gravity Belt, A Grapping Hook, A Laser wrist watch a black robe and The Height Enhancer. June finds a special outfit that David made for her: A Female-Version Tuxedo with a skirt and a build-in ability to use acrobatic skills including a Bowtie Camera and matching Black Rocket Heels that are also like the Rocket Shoes. The gang flies out of Rocket and activates the Inviso-shield to become invisible to keep an eye for June and David, June flies out of the castle searching for David with her wrist watch in Radar mode and finds Big Jet and his flunkies separated in 4 different areas with a possibility that David is hidden in one of them. How will June find David in the world?

Chapter 3. -Red Hawk in Norway-

June uses her radar watch and finds Red Hawk hiding in Oslo, Norway in the cold mountain regions, June discovers that her Tuxedo has a thermos-like material to warm-up when there are cold temperatures. Meanwhile the gang searches for June by using the Look-and-listen scope to hear her voice anywhere around the world and find her in Norway, The gang doesn't know how June can survive the cold winds. June notices that her heels can be able to heat-up when walking in the snow, She sees Red Hawk holding David on a stick high above a mountain side. June flies up and notices a light blizzard getting closer to them, Red Hawk starts throwing snowballs at June with its Talon-Grabbers. Meanwhile the gang is freezing inside Rocket in the blizzard, The gang also notices that the blizzard is fading the Inviso-shield barely revealing themselves. June grabs David but discovers that it was a hologram, a fake David and sets off a trap, An Avalanche activates and starts coming down the mountain and quickly buries Red Hawk while June escapes it in time before being buried alive. Will June ever find the Real David?

Chapter 4. -Purple Pest in Africa-

The gang lands in Norway after the blizzard and finds a set of warm heel prints and a hologram of David being tied up, The gang discovers that Big Jet's flunkies are using fake Davids in order to confuse them. Meanwhile June uses her radar watch to find Purple Pest in the Jungles of Africa hiding, she turns off her heels and travels in the Jungle looking for David when she encounters a Lion stalking her ready to attack. June quickly uses her laser watch in stun mode to stun the Lion and get away to continue her search for David, Meanwhile the gang finds Red Hawk frozen alive and calls the Police Jets to arrest Red Hawk and continue to find June and David. June searches all over and finds David tied to a stake ready to be on fire, Purple Pest guards around the stake ready to set it a blaze, June uses her Inviso-Vest to turn invisible in order to sneak around and grab David before Purple Pest sees them. June discovers that David was a hand-made dummy another fake that trick her, she uses the dummy to scare Purple Pest thinking the dummy is alive and starts quivering in fear thinking the Jungle is haunted so it flies away in fear. Will June find David without finding the fakes?

Chapter 5. -Yellow Rat in Paris-

After scaring Purple Pest, June uses her Radar watch and finds Yellow Rat in Paris, France in a Lightning Storm and also discovers that the gang is looking for her. June travels in France looking for David when she sees lightning above her, scaring her a little she hides underneath a few balconies. Meanwhile the gang travels Africa and sees David being mauled by Lions and discovers that the Lion is eating a fake David dummy, Leo shows a picture of June and asks the Lion "Have you seen a this girl?" The Lion points at the direction we're June was heading and the gang follows it. June sees David tied up on the peak of the Eiffel Tower and discovers the Yellow Rat is the one causing the Lightning Storm by pouring handfuls of Salt all over the clouds causing them to go dark and grayish, then the clouds started shooting Thunderbolts all over the city. June flies to the top of the tower to rescue him but she finds out that David is another dummy made of metal, A Thunderbolt strikes the dummy and almost hits June but reflects it at Yellow Rat zapping him down and flies to find Big Jet somewhere out there. Does Big Jet have the real David?

Chapter 6. -Big Jet and June the Phantom?-

After defeating Yellow Rat, Purple Pest and Red Hawk, June discovers that Big Jet is hiding in Death Valley, CA so June decides to pull out something from David's backpack: The Phantom's Robe (The Mysterious Phantom) inside it. June puts on the robe and discovers that she can't use her Rocket Heels, so she uses the Anti-Gravity Belt to fly to Death Valley to save David. Meanwhile Rocket and gang spotted The Phantom flying pass them, Leo says "Was that The Phantom!" The gang was confused so they discover that it was June wearing the Phantom robe to disguise herself to rescue David. June lands in Death Valley and finds the Tazer Trap buried in the sand, Big Jet sees The Phantom and thinks it's another villain teaming-up with him, Meanwhile Rocket makes a U-Turn and heads for Death Valley, June in the Phantom robe tries to dig out the Tazer Trap and sees David inside it and breaks it open and discovers another dummy until Big Jet pops up with the REAL David tied up under it hanging on a rope and starts flying. Will June free David from Big Jet?

Final Chapter -Giant June to the Rescue-

Big Jet starts bashing David into the mountainsides while carrying him around the valley, June discovers that her heels we're damaged by the sand, so she uses the Height Enhancer to make herself into a Giant to saved David. Meanwhile the gang heads toward Death Valley and spots June in her Spy tuxedo and chases Big Jet all over the valley, Big Jet starts slamming David on the cliffs to bruise and batter him. June starts running to the valley and discover when she runs, she starts making earthquakes causing lots of rocks to falls when she grabs one and throws it hitting Big Jet. Rocket and the gang hears David in pain through the Look-and-listen scope, Big Jet gets angry and starts hitting June with his Nose Cone, hitting her on the shoulder, head and legs. June removes her heels and uses one of them to free David and puts him inside one for safety while she throws the other one at Big Jet then she grabs him in order to stop him. Leo calls the Police Jets to arrest Big Jet for Kidnapping, June checks on David and discovers that he's bruise and bleeding on his nose and mouth. Rocket brings out a stretcher to take him to his castle, June grabs her heels and shrinks herself to normal and rides in Rocket to help him. The gang takes David to the Medical Room and the scanner to see that he suffers from bruises and a bleeding nose and mouth, June gives him a heal patch and hugs him to get well. David recovers and learns a lesson: "Making enemies leads you to danger." Leo says "Mission Completion" waves his Baton. At the final curtain June becomes a giant and steps on the stage with her black heel and says "Sorry." (The gang laughs) THE END


End file.
